monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SethOmega/Yian Kut Ku
Fighting a Yian Kut Ku is pretty easy most of the time. However, if you are a beginner or do not have proper weapons, then you are going to die. Basic Info: Areas: Forests and Hills: 2, 3, 4, 5, 9, 10, goes to area 5 to rest. Jungle: 1, 2, 3, 6, 7, goes to area 6 to rest. Weaponry: Great Sword - While I don't use Great Swords, an expert with a powerful one could make due. Lance - My personal favorite weapon, the lance can jab upward into the Kut Ku's wings and heads. Light Bowgun - While heavy bowguns are too slow, the light bowgun with good ammo could take down a Kut Ku. Battle Items: Potion - Bring a few of these, as you may run out of Med Kits. Make by mixing Blue Mushrooms and Herbs. Well-Done Steak - Bring one or two of these for if the fight gets long. Sm Barrel Bombs - Useful for setting off Lg Barrel Bombs, and also stuns the Kut Ku as a Sonic Bomb would. Lg Barrel Bombs - Heavy Damage, but only use after Flash or Sonic Bomb. Flash Bombs - My personal favorite item, with this you can stun the Kut Ku long enough for Lg Barrel Bombs or a few hits to the face. Sonic Bombs - Good for stunning the Kut Ku. Pitfall Traps - You can either lure the Kut Ku into one or plant in under him. This stuns the Kut Ku for a while and is necissary for capturing him. Trap Tools and Nets - Since you can only carry one Pitfall Trap at a time, you might want this stuff for more traps. Lg Barrels and Gun Powers - Since you can only carry three Lg Barrel Bombs at a time, bring these to make more. Gun Power by mixing Fire Herb and Nitroshroom. Book of Combos - Bring any Book of Combos you have. For best results, at least bring books 1, 2, and 3. Yian Kut Ku Attacks: Peck - Will peck the ground in front of it. Will sometimes jump forward and peck. Fireball - Will spit a fire ball that will hit the ground a small distance away. Glide - Will hover into the air and then glide down in your direction. Charge - Will run at the hunter. When enraged will sway head side-to-side spitting fireballs while running. Tail whip - Will quickly rotate clockwise, hitting you with it's tail. Rage Mode: After a sonic bomb or taking a decent amount of damage, the Yian Kut-Ku's mouth will burst with flames and he will jump up and down angrily. This signifies that he is in rage mode. When in rage mode the Yian Kut-Ku is faster and less predictable. You should be far more careful when fighting at this point, as a raging Kut-Ku is far deadlier than a calm one. Battle Tactics: Starting Off At the start of the mission empty the blue box and head out. Find the Yian Kut-Ku and paintball him. I should warn you that on some occasions there may be Melynx or Ioprey in the same area as the Yian Kut-Ku. This will make it more difficult, but not impossible. The Attacks Knowing when to dodge or block is an important part of defeating the Kut-Ku. The peck attack can be blocked, but will quickly deplete stamina. It is recommended that you dodge to the side, as he will step forward while he pecks. He often chains this attack, but it gives you an opportunity to attack his wings. The fireball attack is easier to avoid. It can be blocked, but again it is better to dodge and hack at the Kut-Ku while he is stalled. The Kut-Ku's final stationary attack is the tail whip. Most wyverns have this, and you will quickly learn how to avoid it swiftly. It will rotate it's body clockwise, letting it's tail hit everything in a 180 degree angle. This can be blocked or avoided by rolling. The Yian Kut-Ku has two moving attacks: the glide and charge. The glide attack is not that hard to avoid, but can cause damage if the hunter is distracted. The Yian Kut-Ku will land on it's feet, so hold off attacks at the moment. The Kut-Ku charge attack isn't too dangerous, but can deal moderate damage and is often spontaneous, so avoid standing directly in front of it. After the charge the beast will fall over and slide, giving you an opportunity to attack. Taking Him Down After taking enough damage, the Yian Kut-Ku's ears will fold back over his neck. You're almost there now. He will soon limp and fly off to his testing place. Here you could either run into that area and kill off any small monsters or wait outside the area until he lands and goes to sleep. If you let him fall asleep, you could place bombs around him and take him down fast if you have any left. Otherwise, keep on attacking. The great turkey king will soon fall. When he does, grab your three carves and wait to be taken back home.